Bad Bets
by Yankees01
Summary: Gaby and Wade just moved to Vegas for Wade's fighting career. He is trying to make an name for himself and ends up making a bad bet that Gaby pays for. Will it end their bond as siblings or bring them closer. Char: OC, Wade, Heath, Shane, Cena, and more
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**Thank you to gabriella-manning for the idea. **

**This is story is set in a UFC/ Cage Fighting setting instead of the WWE. I hope that you like this story... again, I'm trying something different. :)**

The world was still as blood-thirsty as it always had been since its creation. The Egyptians had chariot races, the Romans had gladiators, and now we have cage fighting. I would be lying if it didn't even get my blood pumping, but that's usually because my brother was fighting and I was worried about him.

My brother Wade is a great fighter and boxer. He is always going up against the best of the best and winning. He is too good and that's why we have to move every so often because he will beat the wrong person and they will come after us.

We had just moved to Las Vegas from Dallas. I was hoping that this would be the last time I had to move for a long time. I knew that Wade had already contacted some people about fighting, but I knew that this time it was legal and fair fights. I just didn't know that he was signing with a complete asshole and devious person.

"Gaby?" he yelled for me as he brought another box into the townhouse. He had enough saved up from the last few months to just buy us a home.

"In here." I yelled from the kitchen as I put away glasses and other kitchen items.

"Hey, look who I found." He said and I looked past him to see Heath standing there. I had know Heath from when we were younger. We met him when we were living in West Virginia with Dad. He had always kept in contact and he was living out in Vegas now. He is actually how Wade got the job.

I hugged the red head and he smiled at me.

"Hi, Gabes." He said and I went back to unpacking boxes.

Wade and Heath brought everything in and then went to go meet their new bosses. I just hoped that they liked it.

Wade POV

I was so hyped to meet Vince McMahon and his son Shane. They were talked about in every underground club and every fighting ring. They were legends in this sport and I was going to sign with them. Heath had just signed on and now I was going to have a real fighting job.

"They will see you now." The woman said behind the desk. I smiled at her as we walked into the office.

"You are a big man." The younger one, I assumed that was Shane.

"Yes, sir." I said and the older one nodded.

"I'm Vince and this is Shane; we are glad that you two could sign on. We wanted to add some new talent." Vince said and I nodded.

"Now, we have four fights every night in the cages. You won't fight every night, but you will fight two times a week. We have fights or exhibitions every night. You will get a week off every third week." He said and I nodded.

"Any questions?" they asked us. I looked at Heath and shook my head no.

"Oh, we are looking for females who can attend to the customers or the bar… we like to hire people that the guys know, so keep your ears open." He said and I smiled.

"My sister is looking for a job." I said and he nodded.

"You have her picture?" Shane asked me and I pulled out my phone. I showed him a picture and he smiled; it was almost a sickening smile. I didn't really like it.

"She knows how to bartend?" Vince asked me.

"Yes, she can also learn anything." I said.

"Good, she can start the same night as you; we can give her a week to try it." Vince said and I nodded.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"See you all on Monday." Shane said and we left.

Heath POV

We got into the car and started back to the townhouse.

"You think that Gaby will be happy you got her a job?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think that she will do it for the money." He said and I nodded.

We got back to the townhouse and Gaby had put a lot of stuff away. She was sitting on the couch and smiled at us.

"How did it go?" she asked us.

"Good, and I got you a job." Wade said and she looked at him skeptically.

"Doing?" she asked him as I plopped down beside her.

"You will be bartending again." He said and she nodded.

"Cool, thanks bro." she said and smiled at us.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"Monday." I said and she nodded.

I stayed and had dinner with them; Gaby was an amazing cook. I had missed them and Wade was my best friend even if I hadn't seen him in 6 years.

Gaby POV

We got the house put together and I was ready to start my new job. I just didn't want to see Wade and Heath get hurt. He promised me that they didn't fight every night so I was glad for that.

I check my appearance in the mirror. I was in jeans, boots, and a tank top; I was told that was the dress code. Shane had called me meet me and let me know; I was thankful for that, but something about him gave me the creeps.

"You look good." Heath said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but don't tell Wade that… you know he's protective." I said and he laughed.

We left a few minutes later and I was surprised at how nice the place was. The cage was in the middle with different types of seating. I saw the bar and a few people milling around. I was walking with Wade when I caught site of a hot guy. He had brownish-blonde hair, lightly tanned, large arms, and dimples when he smiled.

"You must be Gaby?" a person as me. I looked up to see a middle-aged man with black hair. He was taller, but not as tall as Heath or Wade.

"Yes, Shane?" I asked him and he smiled as I shook his hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. So, you know how to bartend?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Great, come on." He said and I followed him over to the bar.

"Nattie, this is Gaby, she is the new bartender. Nattie is the other bartender. We like to have two on hand." He said and I nodded. Nattie smiled at me. The bar and area around it had a Coyote Ugly feel to it.

"Well, I will come check on you later." Shane said and I nodded.

"So, you bartended before?" Nattie asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, a couple of years." I said and she nodded.

"Good, I don't have to show you everything… but I will tell you to ignore most of the guys. They like to show off, but are harmless. I will give you the info on each other them." She said and I smiled. I already liked Nattie.

We were setting up the bar when a taller, tattoed, taned guy, with short black hair.

"New girl have a name?" he asked Nattie.

"New girl works." I said and he smiled at me.

"Alright, new girl… I'll see you around." He said as he walked off. He was really cute. I could get used to this job and maybe Wade fighting wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Should I continue? **


	2. Friends

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**I am making there be two main groups... the older ones which are the bag group controlled by Vince and the newbies that are going to be more of the underdogs. Hope that explanation helps a little. **

**Gabriella-manning, miamitravel, xmyheartshine, and sonib89- Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. **

Nattie POV

I was glad to see that Shane hired someone who was competent. Gaby also seemed pretty cool. We got done a little early and we watching them finish the set up.

"So they wrestle every night?" she asked me and I nodded as we sat on the bar.

"Every night except Sunday. They only wrestle on Sunday and month and it's usually with guest fighters from the other facilities that Vince owns." I said and she nodded.

"How many others?" she asked me.

"Three totally… LA, NYC, and here. He is transferring on guy back here tonight." I said and she nodded.

"The guys are nice?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Vince and Shane don't tolerate them bothering us." I said and she smiled.

"Alright, we always get a schedule of whose fighting. All the guys have to be here every night, but they don't all fight. 12 guys are always set to fight, 8 for sure and 4 back ups. The rest are here to interact with the crowd, ref, or do other things. The ones who aren't wrestling can drink alcohol." I said and she nodded.

"How do I know which ones are and aren't?" she asked me and I laughed.

"You will get to know them, but there are two main groups of guys. The older ones who have been here for years and the newbies; Vince and Shane have hired a lot of new people lately. They stick to those groups. The older once want to make sure the newer ones can prove it." I said and she was watching them walk around. I saw Wade, one of the newer ones and then looked back at her. They looked a lot alike.

"Are you and Wade related?" I asked her and she laughed.

"He's my brother." She said and I nodded.

"Cool, my cousin fights here… it's nice, but nerve racking at the same time." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, see that group that just came out?" I asked her and she looked towards the ring. A group of guys were with Vince; they were the older ones.

"Yeah." She said.

"They are the older group of fighters. That's Dave (Batista), Randy, Phil (CM Punk), Mark (Taker), Adam (Edge), Jay (Christian), Stephen (Sheamus), and Ron (R-Truth). They have been here for at least 3 years. Oh, and the guys coming from NYC is John… he was from here and left a few years ago to make money for up there… now he's back." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, whose the younger group?" she asked me.

"Wade, Heath, Justin, Zeke (Ezekial Jackson), Matt (Evan Bourne), Daniel (Bryan), Tyson, and David (Hart Smith). Matt's not really new, but he left and came back to he has to prove it all over again. And, keep your hands off Tyson, he's mine." I said and she laughed.

"I will at least remember that." She said.

"Any other bartenders?" she asked me after a minute.

"Just you and me, but there are the girls who wait on the guys. Kelly, Eve, and Mickie. Kelly is dating Randy, Eve is dating Ron, and Mickie is a single." I said and she nodded.

"So this is the other beautiful lady I have to watch over?" Mark (Henry) said as he walked up and Gaby smiled at him.

"Sure is, this is Gaby; Gaby this is Mark. He is our bouncer." I said and Gaby smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mark." She said and he smiled at her. Mark looked really mean, but he was a teddy bear.

Gaby POV

The first week was interesting and I was glad that they liked me. I liked Nattie and the job, plus it made good money. I was happy with that.

"Come on, get ready." Wade said as he and Heath walked into the house.

"Why?" I asked them.

"We are going to Nattie and Tyson's. We finally got invited." Heath said and I looked at them strange.

"They have a late lunch on Sunday's and we all go to hang out. Come on." Wade said and I shrugged.

I got ready and we left a few minutes later. They lived near Red Rock Canyon in a nice house. I followed Heath and Wade to the door and Nattie opened it.

"Gabes!" she said and hugged me.

"Hey, I didn't know anything about this until an hour ago." I said and she swatted at Wade.

"I invited you all like three days ago." She said and shot a look at Wade.

"Oops." He said as we walked inside.

"You have a bathing suit?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Come on, you look about my size." She said and drug me to a back room while Heath and Wade went outside with the guys. She found me a black bikini and she was in a hot pink and black one. I felt a little self-conscious in it, but oh well. The guys wore a lot less when they were fighting.

I walked out with Nattie and it looked like everyone looked at us.

"Looking nice." Justin said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said as I got into the pool. Heath handed me a float and I got on it. Nattie and I were floating around while the guys were playing volleyball. I was having fun with them; I was glad that we had already made friends.

Heath POV

We left to go back to Wade and Gaby's and Wade was a little tipsy. I had a few beers too; Gaby was driving us. We got back to her place and I helped her get Wade inside.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"No problem, Gabes." I said and I don't know why, but I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as I pulled away and pulled my lips back to hers.

"Your brother will kill us." I whispered.

"He's passed out." She said and about that time we heard him snore from the other room.

"Fine." I said as I picked her up and carried her to her room. I had always liked Gaby and now I could actually date her.

Wade POV

I got up the next morning and saw Heath and Gaby asleep on her room. I smiled because if anyone was going to date her then it was going to be my best friend.

We didn't have to work that day so we all hung out at the pool with Justin and Matt. I was glad to finally have somewhere to fight and not have to run from the problems that came with it.

Vince POV

I was meeting with John, Shane, Stephen, Phil, and Randy. We were going over the next few weeks. John had just come back from NYC and he was glad to be back.

"So, Cena, what do you want as a bonus?" I asked him.

"How about the new bartender?" he asked me and we all laughed.

"She is Wade's sister… good luck." Randy said and he nodded.

"Beside's I saw her first." Phil said and John was laughing.

"Fair enough. Just give me some extra money and a favor for later." John said and I nodded. He had made me a lot of money in NYC so I owed him that much.

We got done with the meeting when I pulled Phil aside.

"You know that if you like Gaby then you need to claim her from the other guys. She is very beautiful and would look nice on your arm." I told Phil and he nodded.

"What do you think Wade will say about it?" Phil asked me and I smiled.

"I heard that he likes to gamble so maybe you should play his game." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, Vince." He said as I walked off.

I went back to where Shane was and he was looking over some stuff.

"You going to set Phil up with Gaby?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I need another way to control Wade; he is almost too good." I said and he nodded in agreement. I just hoped that Wade would be stupid enough to take the bait.

**A/N: Please review. **


	3. The Bet

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, gabriela-manning, sonib89, and xmyheartshine- thank you for the reviews! I love it!**

Wade POV

I was doing good and gaining an actual fan base since Heath and I had started three months ago. Heath and Gaby were happy and Gaby liked working here. She had become best friends with Nattie and Kelly. They had fun together; I was glad that we had a semi-normal life now.

I was sitting in the locker room after a fight that night and I was talking to Heath and Gaby. Heath disappeared to get something and Gaby was flipping through a magazine as I threw all my stuff into a bag.

"Wade?" a voice said and I turned to see Phil and John standing behind me. I glanced a Gaby who had since put down her magazine; she looked a little suspicious as well.

"Gaby,go find Heath." I said and she nodded. I never like the way that Phil had looked at her.

"See ya new girl." Phil said and she smiled at him before walking out.

"What do you want?" I asked them once the door was shut.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your win, but you know that Phil here is going to kick your ass." John said and I smirked.

"Right, don't bet on that." I said.

"No, we should… let's bet." Phil said and I looked at him. I knew that I had a problem with gambling, but I knew that I wouldn't lose.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked them.

"You win, we will help promote you, but if Phil wins…" John was saying.

"I get Gaby." He said and I was livid.

"I'm not betting my sister." I said as I started out of the locker room. I couldn't believe that they were going bet that.

"You are just scared." Phil said and I turned to glare at them.

"No, I'm not." I said and he stepped forward.

"Fine, so we have a bet." Phil said and I shook on it. I walked all the way to the car and saw Gaby leaning on it when I realized that I had just wagered her as a bet. She was going to kill me.

"Get in." I mumbled and she slipped into the car. Heath was taking Matt home and then would be over. I needed to tell her before Heath because he was going to kill me as well.

"Why does it feel like you have done something wrong?" she asked me on the way home.

"I'll tell you at home." I said with a sigh.

Gaby POV

I knew that something was definitely wrong with Wade. We got in and he collapsed on the couch.

"Was the fight that bad?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Sit down, Gabes." He said and I did. I could tell just by his demeanor that this was serious.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Phil and John wanted to make a bet on the fight I have with Phil in two nights." He said and I nodded. Wade made stupid bets all the time; it was who he was.

"Yeah, and?" I asked him.

"If I lose… you are Phil's." he said and I felt rage. I backhanded him with everything I had and he fell against the couch.

"You are an asshole! I am not even yours to bet!" I screamed at him.

"Gaby, I know, I'm sorry… I just didn't think about it. He was pissing me off and I didn't think straight." He tried to tell me and I got up. I was glaring at him when Heath walked inside the house.

"Everything ok? I heard screaming." He said and I sighed.

"No! He made a bet with Phil and if he loses then I am Phil's!" I said and I knew that Heath was going to see red.

"You bet my girlfriend!" Heath hissed at him.

"I'm sorry; I'm a dumbass." Wade pleaded.

"Come on." Heath said and pulled me out of the house. I knew that I needed to be away from him or I would end up hurting him.

Heath pulled me to the car and put me inside of it. I broke down as we drove into the canyon; he knew that I needed to think or something. I was thankful for a bench seat when he slid me over beside him as he cut the truck off. He wrapped his arm around me as I bawled into his chest; he held onto me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry that your brother is an idiot." He whispered to me as I clung to him.

I finally sat up and looked at him. He smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss; I couldn't get enough of him as I pulled him to me. He pushed me down in the seat and crawled on top of me. I started to pull at his shirt and he raised up.

"Are you sure, Gabes?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Please, if Wade loses then I want to know what it was like to be loved once." I said as he kissed me again.

Heath POV

I was so mad at Wade for what he had done. He was going to bet Gaby just to prove that he was better than someone else. We didn't take long of rid ourselves of the clothes that we had on. I was going to make this good, but I wished that it wasn't going to be in my truck the first time.

"Come here." I said as I pulled her out of the truck. I grabbed some blankets and threw them in the bed. I helped her into the bed of the truck and pulled her to me as I laid her in the bed.

"I wish that we could have it somewhere else." I whispered and she kissed me softly.

"I'm glad it's under the stars and that my first time is with you." she said and I kissed her. I realized now that she was a virgin and I was going to be careful.

I took my time and showed her how much I loved her. I was slow and careful as I brought her over and over to an orgasm. We finally finished and I cradled her in my arms. She next to me with her head on my chest as we looked up at the stars; I was in love with her.

I finally took us back to my house; I didn't want her around Wade right now. I fell asleep that morning with her in my arms.

Nattie POV

Gaby was a nervous wreck on Friday; Wade was fighting Phil. She had told me about the bet and it made me hate the older ones even more. I knew that she and Heath was a cute couple and he made her happy. I didn't want to see her end up with Phil who only wanted her so she could be on his arm.

Gaby and I watched the fight and Wade had the upper hand for most of the fight. We had hope that she was going to win. We watched in horror as Phil made Wade pass out from a submission hold; Wade never gave up, but Phil won. He got out of the cage and walked over to Gaby.

"Looks like you're mine, new girl." He said and she slapped him with everything she had; I was impressed. Phil just chuckled and grinned at her.

"Can't wait to get you home." He said and Gaby was livid.

I could see Vince smiling the whole time and I knew that for some reason he probably had something to do with Phil making that bet. I felt horrible for Gaby, especially when Heath came up and held her.

"It will be ok." I told her as we cleaned up.

"I hate him." She said and I sighed.

Wade came up later and apologized to her. She could only cry and hug him. I couldn't believe that Phil was actually going to go through with this.

"Ready?" a voice said and we all saw Phil standing there with John and Dave.

"Don't make her do this." Wade said and Dave punched him in the face as Phil grabbed Gaby by the arm.

"You shouldn't make bets you can't win." Phil said as he dragged Gaby away.

Phil POV

I was glad that Gaby was mine; she was going to be miserable and Wade was now my puppet. I knew that Vince hiring new people was going to be a good thing.

**A/N: Please review. **


	4. Be Nice

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, gabriela-manning, sonib89, and xmyheartshine- thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Gaby POV

I hated Phil, John, Dave, Vince, Shane, and anyone else who thought this was acceptable. I was struggling with Phil, because I didn't want to go.

"Gabriella?" a voice said and I turned to see Vince.

"Listen to me, little girl, you are going to go with Phil. You are going to behave, and you are not going to give them a lot of trouble." He was saying and I got ready to say something.

"Because, if you do… I will fired Wade and Heath. I will make sure that they can't find jobs, and I will make sure that you never get to leave Phil's side." He said and I was shocked at this.

"So, do you understand me?" he asked me. I looked down as I nodded.

"Good girl, besides cheer up, you can still seem them here on the night when they are fighting and you are behind the bar. You just can't see them alone." He said with a sick smile.

I was pushed into the car with Phil and John. I was in the backseat and I watched as the city disappeared. We were going towards the canyon and I sighed when we finally pulled into a gated community; there weren't many houses in the area. I was pulled out when we got to a beautiful Spanish style house. Phil pulled me inside and I stopped in the foyer. I was standing there when someone walked up behind me.

"You are going to like it here." A voice said and I turned to see John.

"I doubt that." I said as he pulled me closer; I felt something poking me and I realized that he was just as bad as Nattie had warned me. I got away from him as he laughed at me.

"Come on, I will show you around." Phil said as he took the top part of my arm. I followed him around the house and he actually had a nice house.

"Now, go shower. You smell like alcohol." He said and I looked at him.

"I don't have anything to wear." I said and he smirked.

"Unless, your majesty wants me to prance around naked?" I asked him with as much sarcasm as I could lace into my words.

"No, not yet." He said and I growled. He laughed when he could tell that I was frustrated with him and his answers.

He came back with some shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed them and went to the shower; the shower felt good and it was the highlight of the entire night.

Phil POV

Gaby showered and I was talking to John for awhile before he left. I walked to find Gaby and I couldn't find her. I sighed when I heard the backdoor click shut very softly. I ran down there and outside. Gaby was sprinting across the back yard; I tackled her about halfway out there.

"I will scream if you don't let me go." She hissed at me.

"Go ahead, Vince lives there, John lives there, Dave is across the street, and Randy is two houses down… you're surrounded princess." I said as her eyes widen in shock.

"And, you know if you mess up then you will not only be stuck with me for forever, but Wade and your beloved Heath are out of jobs. I'm sure that being out of jobs wouldn't be the only thing that Vince does to them either." I said and she closed her eyes.

"So, are you going to scream?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Didn't think so, let's go." I said as I pulled her up and over my shoulder.

I carried her to my room and dropped her on the bed. I disappeared to take a shower and came back out to find Gaby laying in the bed. I can hear small sniffles and I knew that she was crying. I slipped into bed and pulled her next to me; she didn't try to fight me.

"Crying isn't going to help either, princess." I whispered as she shook hard against me.

I woke up the next morning and Gaby was gone, but I smelled food. I got up and went to the kitchen. She was cooking as John, Randy, and Dave watched in amazement. I grabbed some coffee and she handed us plates a minute later. She ate at the counter and the food was amazing.

"We will be outside." Dave said and I nodded. Gaby still hadn't said anything as she started to clean up. I walked over to her and started drying the dishes.

"Thank you." I finally said and she looked at me; I noticed that she had hazel eyes.

We continued to clean and dry dishes without another word. The guys were outside in the pool and I knew that Kelly and Randy would be over soon. I had asked Kelly to bring an extra swimsuit of Gaby.

"We are going swimming; I have Kelly bringing you a swimsuit." I said and she almost looked like she wanted to smile.

Wade POV

I got up the next morning and nothing was the same. Gaby was gone and I knew that Heath hated me at the moment. I had royally screwed up; I had tried to talk to Vince last night and he said there was nothing I could do. He did put a limit on how long Gaby was going to be with Phil; she had to endure 6 months. I was drinking coffee when someone knocked on the door.

I trudged over and opened it to find Shane in the doorway.

"What?" I asked him.

"Phil wanted to get some of Gaby's clothes, shoes, and other things." He said and I sighed.

I moved and showed him where her room was. Mickie and another girl packed up a lot of it and carted it off.

"You know, Wade, once you become humble, you might be a better fighter." He said and I wanted to smack him. He left and I fell back onto the couch; I really fucked up.

Gaby POV

I was sitting inside when Kelly and Randy came over. Kelly handed me a bathing suit and I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

I changed and came back out.

"Um, sit down, please?" she asked me and I sat down.

"Look, I wouldn't be happy either if I was in your position, but also… it's only 6 months. You can make the most of it or you can be miserable. Phil actually likes you and he has since you and Wade started there. I know that he didn't go about it the right way to spend time with you, but he won't hurt you. At least, not intentionally." She said and I sighed.

"I know you're right, but it makes them look… brutish." I said and she smirked.

"Yeah, they have their moments, but at least you still get to see Wade and Heath when you are at work. You aren't totally cut off." She said and I sighed.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her.

"Come on, now, you look great." She said and I smiled.

We walked outside and I saw everyone's eyes go straight to me and Kelly. Randy helped me and Kelly into the pool and I smiled at him. John passed me and float and I leaned on it as Kelly and I floated in the deep end. The guys were messing around in the shallow end. We did that until it was time to get ready for work.

Phil POV

We went to work that night and Gaby wouldn't look at Wade. She barely talked to Heath; I also caught her looking at me a few times. I didn't have to fight so I stopped Kelly after everyone had left.

"Thanks for the help." I said and she nodded.

"What did you say to her?" I asked her.

"I told her that you weren't all bad and to give you a chance. I basically told her it wasn't worth being miserable for 6 months." She said and I hugged her.

"Quit hugging my girl." Randy said and laughed when I flipped him off.

"Thanks, I owe you." I said as I walked over to the bar.

Nattie, Tyson, Heath, Wade, Justin, and Zeke were all shooting me glares.

"Come on, time to go." I said and Gaby hugged them all, even Wade before leaving. The car ride was silent and I knew that her stuff was now at my house.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I said when we walked in and she looked at me.

"Come on." I said again and she took my hand.

I lead her to the room beside my bedroom; I opened the door and pushed her inside. She looked around and made a small gasp. I had Mickie redo this room with some of the stuff that she got from Wade and Gaby's house.

"I thought that I would give you some comforts." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered and I smiled at her.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said as I closed the door.

I was glad for 6 months, but in the end… I just wanted her to stop hating me.

**A/N: Is Phil being nice because he can or becuase he has another idea?**


	5. Creep

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, sonib89, and xmyheartshine- thank you for reading!  
**

Gaby POV

I had been at Phil's for two weeks… yes, I was counting down the 6 months. I couldn't wait… he wasn't a bad guy, but he definitely wasn't what I wanted. I had to see Wade, Heath, Nattie, and some other friends I had made every night, but I couldn't spend time with them.

Kelly was nice and she was someone to talk to, Phil hadn't been too much of an ass, and John scared me. I tried to avoid John as much as possible. I just wanted this to be over with.

I was at the bar with Nattie; we were getting ready and I needed to get a case of beer.

"I'm getting a case." I said and Nattie smiled at me. I wasn't sure why, but she seemed like she wanted to push me into the beer room all night. I walked in there and someone grabbed me. I didn't have time to scream before my lips were crushed; I realized it was Heath and I tried to pull him closer. I felt his hands roam over me and it felt so good. I didn't want it to end. He finally pulled away and I put my head on his chest.

"Are you doing ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I just miss you all." I said and he gave me a soft, quick kiss.

"Go on, before someone gets suspicious." He said and kissed me again.

"Meet me here again?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, thank Nattie… this was her idea." He said and I smiled at him before carrying the case.

"Fix your lips." Nattie whispered and I quickly grabbed the mirror. I fixed it and Heath slipped out a few minutes later.

Phil POV

The night went good and I kicked Wade's ass. I could see Gaby in the bar and she looked upset about it. I couldn't care, but for some reason part of me wanted to care. I showered and waited at the bar the rest of the night. Gaby wouldn't even look at me.

"We are going to one of John's parties." I said and she nodded.

"Change." I said as we pulled up to my house.

I changed and waited for Gaby; she came down a few minutes later in a blue dress and black pumps.

"You look nice." I said and she gave me a small smile.

We went to John's and I saw John look Gaby over like a piece of meat; I didn't like that. I kept her close most of the night. I was standing by the bar and I realized that Gaby wasn't with Kelly anymore. I quickly looked around and didn't see her or John.

"Where's John?" I asked Dave and he shrugged.

"I saw him pulling Gaby upstairs." Paul said and Stephanie glanced at me.

I took off upstairs and I heard faint noises coming from John's room. I walked to the door and listened.

"_John, stop!" Gaby said and I heard flesh hitting flesh. _

_"Good, now if you will behave this will go quietly." He said. _

I continued to listen when I heard something that pissed me off. I heard the ripping of fabric. I opened the door to see John pulling off Gaby's dress; it was in shreds. I saw him positioning himself between her legs and I kicked him in the back of the legs. Gaby was shocked as I pulled her off the bed.

"Asshole, I was going to get some." John said and I pulled Gaby out of the room. I started to pull her downstairs when she pulled away from me. I turned to see her holding her chest and only wearing some very small undies.

I pulled my button up shirt off and handed it to her. She stepped into the bathroom and put it on; she came back out and looked very upset. I picked her up and carried her outside. Kelly followed me out and I put Gabby in the car. We only lived a house away, but we didn't live close to each other.

"Is she ok?" she asked me and I sighed.

"John tried to rape her." I said and Kelly gasped.

"Can you come check on her tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

Gaby POV

Phil drove us to his house and he carried me into his house. He sat me on the counter and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he ran a finger over the raised area of my cheek. I nodded and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry that he tried to…" he was saying.

"No, you're not." I snapped at him and he placed his hands on either side of me as he stepped closer.

"Gaby, as much as this might shock you… I'm not a completely bad guy." He hissed at me.

"Could have fooled me… you are the one who kidnaps people." I said and he smirked.

"You are the one with the idiot brother who can't…" he was saying when I slapped him across the cheek.

He slowly turned and looked at me. I gasped when he grabbed the hair at my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"I am trying to be nice here." He said and then he crashed his lips down on mine. I struggled to get away, but he had a strong hold on me. I was struggling when I felt his tongue slid across my lower lip; he wasn't taking it, but he wanted it. I couldn't believe that. My body wasn't fighting as much as my mind was; I parted him lip and his tongue swept through my mouth.

I moaned as I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. He let go of my hair and cradled my neck in his hand. He was kissing me when someone knocked on his door. He pulled away and we were both breathless. He walked to the door and I touched my lips; they still tingled from his kiss.

I heard someone at the door and I walked out to see John punching Phil. I was shocked and Phil hit him back. They fought for a few minutes before John spotted me.

"Go back to your whore." He said and kicked Phil before leaving.

Phil POV

I was laying there when Gaby walked over and leaned down side me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I saw sincerity in her eyes.

"I will be, can you help me up?" I asked her and she helped me to my feet. She helped me to my bed and I laid there. I felt her take my shoes off, give me some Tylenol, and turn out the light.

"Night, Phil." She said.

"Night." I mumbled as the Tylenol kicked in.

I did realize before sleep took over that Gaby wasn't the bad person, she really was a good person and maybe I shouldn't have done that to her or Wade.

**A/N: Please review**


	6. Effects

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, sandrasmit19, gabriela-manning, sonib89, and xmyheartshine- thank you for the reviews!**

Kelly POV

I got up and went Phil's the next morning. Randy wasn't happy with John, actually most of the guys weren't happy with John. I knocked on the door and Gaby opened it a few minutes later. She hugged me and let me in; she was cooking breakfast. I hoped on the counter as she handed me some coffee.

"You ok?" I finally asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, minus the bruise… I'm good. I'm just glad that Phil was there. You were right; he's not a bad guy." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, and know that most of the guys aren't happy with John." I said and she looked at me confused.

"I thought they would be mad at Phil." She said and I shook my head no.

"They all like you; John, on the other hand has changed for the worse since he came back from NYC." I said and she nodded.

"You can tell the guys they can come over." She said and I laughed.

They all got used to her cooking for them. I laughed and texted them to come over as she disappeared upstairs to get Phil.

Phil POV

I was asleep when I felt someone nudge me.

"Get up." I heard and I swatted at them.

"No, come on, Phil." They said and I swatted at them, making solid contact with the person and they fell over. I smirked as I opened my eyes to see Gaby holding her arm; I immediately felt like an ass.

"Damn, I'm sorry. The guys usually do this to me." I said and she waved it.

I got ready to say something when Stephen came running in and jumping on the bed. Stephen wasn't a small guy and Gaby was laughing.

"Get up, she cooked." Stephen said and I glared at him. I got ready to say something when Ron came and jumped on the bed.

"Stop!" I said.

"Dog pile!" Randy yelled and jumped on as well.

I could see Kelly and Gaby laughing at us.

"It's not funny." I mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Gaby said and I flipped her the bird. She gasped and then proceeded to jump on the bed with the rest of the guys. Kelly joined in and I was starting to hurt from the weight.

"Alright, get off!" I said and they started to move when the bed started to creak and before we realized it… the bed fell in and I landed with a thud. They were all laughing and I was just glad when they got up.

"You fuckers owe me a bed." I said as they kept on laughing.

"Whatever, you and Gaby would have broken it eventually." Randy said and Gaby turned bright red. I flipped him off and walked into the bathroom.

I finally made it downstairs and we were all eating; I was having fun. Gaby was getting along and talking to everyone now. I was just grateful that she really didn't hate us like I thought that she would.

Gaby POV

We all hung out at Phil's until we had to get ready. I hadn't seen John all day and I was grateful for that. Kelly said that Paul had told Vince what was going on, because Stephanie was so pissed at John. I was just glad that Phil had been there to help me. I had a bruise across my cheek and a small one on my arm.

"We will make sure that he doesn't hurt you." Randy said and I nodded as I walked over towards the bar. Phil winked at me before I walked off; he was really growing on me.

I walked over and Nattie was coming out of the beer closet when she gasped; I thought something was wrong and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Wade and Heath are going to be…"she was saying.

"Pissed." A voice said and I turned to see Wade and Heath.

"He is dead." Wade said and I pulled him, Nattie, and Heath into the beer closet.

"Calm down, I'm fine." I said.

"No, you're not." Heath said as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I really am, it's just a small bruise." I said and Wade sighed.

"I'm still going to hurt Phil." Wade said and I shook my head no.

"No, it wasn't him… he actually saved me." I said and they looked at me like I had two head and three eyes.

"What?" Nattie said.

"I had to go to John's last night with Phil and John tried to um…" I was saying when Wade punched a locker. Heath looked pissed and Nattie had her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Ok, but Phil stopped him before he could." I said and Heath pulled me to him.

"Can I kill John?" Wade asked me.

"Sure." I said as he stomped out of the closet. I looked at Nattie and she hugged me before leaving me and Heath in there for a minute.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed me.

"Me too, I miss you." I said and he pulled me closer.

He reluctantly let me go and slipped out. I walked out carrying some cases so that it didn't look suspicious.

Vince POV

I was sitting in the office contemplating what to do about John. I didn't need him screwing over everything that I had built all because of his dick. I was standing there when Wade came flying into the room.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I want a fight with John." He said and I nodded. I motioned for him to shut the door and sit down. He did and I sighed.

"I know that you are mad at him…" I was saying.

"He tried to rape my sister! You have to give me this fight." he said and I smirked.

"Fine, you can have the fight, but if you lose… Gaby has another month with Phil." I said and he was shocked. I had noticed that Gaby had an effect on the people that she was around. She had made people around her happier.

"How is that fair?" he asked me.

"Because you told me that I had to do something… I don't take well to that." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and stomped out.

Wade POV

I seriously hated this… I shouldn't have moved here, I shouldn't have taken this job, and I shouldn't have ever gotten Gaby a job here. I was going to win this fight. I couldn't do that to Gaby. I got ready and got into the cage.

"Your sister has some amazing legs." John said and I was getting mad. He kept saying different things, but he finally said something that made me snap.

"She is probably a really good fuck." He said and I lost it. I went ballistic on him and ended up dislocating his shoulder and doing a lot of other damage. I didn't like him at all.

I was walking back to the locker room when Phil stopped me.

"I just want you to know that even though you don't like me… I'm not going to hurt your sister." I said and he glared at me.

"Every day she is with you… is a day that you are hurting her." I growled and kept on walking.

Gaby POV

We got back to Phil's house and he wasn't talkative. I knew that a lot had happened because everyone knew what John had tried to do. I had seen Wade decimate John and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to bed." Phil mumbled and I nodded.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Do you hate it here?" he asked me and I looked down.

"No, but it's not home." I said and he sighed.

"Do you hate me?" he asked me and I looked up at him.

"I did at first, but I don't anymore." I said and he walked back down the stairs to me.

"I didn't want you to hate me." He said and I nodded.

"I know." I said and he sighed.

"Phil?" I asked him and he looked at me. I saw a lot in his hazel eyes; he looked conflicted.

I leaned up and kissed him; he immediately pulled me flush against him and I moaned… there was definitely something between us.

**A/N: Will Heath and Gaby make it?**


	7. Surprise

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, sandrasmit19, VIXXY VAMPIRE, sonib89, and xmyheartshine- Thank for reviewing!**

Phil POV

I knew that it was wrong to kiss Gaby and she freaked out when I tried to deepen the kiss. I knew that she was in love with Heath, but part of me wanted her. I hadn't talked to her about it for a few days and I didn't want to push anything. I had over head Nattie and Gaby talking about the cookout on Sunday and I knew that Gaby missed her friends.

I got up Sunday morning and Gaby was running on the treadmill. I looked at the time and it was already 11:30 am. She was almost done, so I waited to talk to her.

"Go get ready." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Go shower and grab a swimsuit." I said again and she sighed as she walked upstairs.

She came down later and looked less than thrilled.

"Come on, you will have fun. I promise." I said and she rolled her eyes. I smirked as we walked out to the truck. She got in and sighed.

I drove to Nattie's house and Gaby wasn't even paying attention. I stopped and nudged her; she looked up and was shocked.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I know that I can't keep you prisoner and ask you not to hate me if I don't do some nice things." I said and she didn't have anything to say.

"That's a first… you're speechless." I said as she leaned over and hugged me.

"Come on." I said and walked her up to the door.

I knocked and Tyson opened the door. He looked just as shocked.

"Go have fun, but I will come back at 8 pm tonight to pick you up." I said and she nodded. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Just remember what's at stake if you try and leave." I whispered to her.

"I know, thanks." She said and walked inside.

Gaby POV

I couldn't believe that Phil had brought me here. I was shocked that he listened, cared, or even wanted to be nice. We hadn't talked since the night we kissed on the stairs. I knew the deep down he really wasn't a bad guy, but it was nice to actually see it.

"What did you do to get him to bring you here?" Tyson asked me as he hugged me.

"Um… nothing." I said and he nodded.

"Well, come on, we can surprise everyone!" he said and I nodded.

"Who was it?" Nattie asked him as he opened the door.

"No one special." He said and I was smirking.

"Seriously?" Nattie asked him.

"Yeah, they are inside, go see for yourself." He said and Nattie walked in a second later. She screamed and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Phil just dropped me off. He will be back at 8 to pick me up." I said and she hugged me again.

"I know that Heath and Wade are going to freak when they see you." she said and I nodded.

"Come on, you have to surprise Heath." She said and pulled me to one of their guest bedrooms.

"They pulled up." Tyson yelled a few minutes later and Nattie hugged me before closing the door.

Heath POV

I walked in with Heath and Nattie was looking at me and couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, Heath, can you get me the floats out of the closet? They are in the guest bedroom." Nattie asked me and I looked at her strange.

"I bought new ones and I needed a place to keep them." She said and I shrugged.

Wade, Nattie, Tyson, Matt, and Zeke all walked outside.

I walked into the guest bedroom and opened the closet. I didn't find floats, but I found Gaby. I was so shocked that I pushed her into the closet and pulled the door shut behind me. I kissed her and held her close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Phil dropped me off and told me to have fun. He is going to pick me up at 8 pm." She said and I kissed her again. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have her now.

I pulled her out of the closet and placed her on the bed. I didn't care if this wasn't my house. I wanted her to know that I loved her right now.

Wade POV

Heath was taking forever to get floats, but no one seemed to notice. He walked out later carrying someone over his shoulder. I didn't know who it was, but I couldn't believe that he was flirting with someone just because my sister wasn't there.

"I can't believe that you have already moved on from Gaby." I said to him and he smirked.

"Gaby?" he asked me and I was getting annoyed.

"Oh, you mean her?" he asked me and turned around. I realized that it was my sister who was thrown over his shoulder.

"Gabes?" I asked her as he sat her down and she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I had really missed my sister.

"Phil dropped me off, told me to have fun, and he would be back at 8 pm." She said and I hugged her again. I couldn't believe that she was here.

Gaby POV

I had so much fun with everyone and I was glad that I got to see my brother and boyfriend. I missed them both, and I couldn't wait for this to be over with. I didn't want to leave when 8 pm came, but I didn't want to make anything worse. I kissed Heath, hugged everyone, and Phil walked me to the truck.

I got in and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

"I told you I wasn't a complete brute." He said and I laughed.

"I know." I said as he drove us back to his house.

I got back and showered; I was in my room when I heard thunder outside. I hated storms. I tried to ignore it, but it just kept on getting worse. I sighed as I walked to Phil's room and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" he said and I poked my head in. I jumped when I heard the thunder crack outside.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as he stood up out of bed. I looked at him and realized he wasn't in bad shape… he also worse his tattoos really well.

"I hate storms… do you think I could sit in here with you?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Sure, come on." He said and pointed to the bed.

I got onto the bed with him and he smiled at me.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked me and after making fun of each other's choices we settled on a rerun of SNL.

I woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in and I felt strong arms around me. I smiled and looked over. It wasn't Heath, instead it was Phil. I watched him as he slept. He played with his lip ring in his sleep and looked so peaceful. I fell back asleep because I woke up later and I was alone in the bed.

I sat up and saw Phil watching me from the door way. I didn't find it creepy or anything, but I felt like I was invading his space.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in here." I said as I crawled out of the bed. I slipped past him and he never said anything. I didn't know why, but something felt different already.

**A/N: What's changed for Phil and Gaby?**


	8. Fighting

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, sandrasmit19, gabriela-manning, VIXXY VAMPIRE, sonib89, and xmyheartshine- Thank for the reviews!**

Gaby POV

Phil and I avoided each other for the next few weeks. I don't know why, but after waking up that morning in his bed… it all changed. I didn't know what to say to him and he didn't try to talk to me. I had become better friends with Kelly, John was still an ass, and I was still sneaking into the closet with Heath. I just wanted to know what Phil's problem was with me.

We got done with work and I gave Heath a quick kiss. I walked away and Phil was waiting for me.

"Come on, you took forever." He snapped and I sighed.

We got into the truck and I knew that Randy and Kelly were coming over in a little while. We got to his house and he pulled me out of the truck. I was walking behind him when he grabbed the top of my arm and dragged me into the house.

"Stop, Phil, you're hurting me." I said and jerked away.

"I forgot no one ever hurt you before." He said sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem?" I finally asked him and he glared at me.

"You! You are my problem!" he said and I was now pissed because he was screaming too.

"What? How can I be your problem when you were the one who wanted this?" I asked him.

"Because, you walk around here and aren't grateful for thing! You don't acknowledge me, you don't do anything with me, and you don't care that I actually care for you." he said and I laughed.

"You are serious?" I asked him and he was now fuming as well.

"Yes, I'm serious! I like you and all you can do is throw in my face how much time you have left, that Heath is the best boyfriend in the world, and that you hate everything about this!" he yelled. I was shocked to hear that he liked me.

"You like me?" I asked him.

"Yes, Gaby, I do… I have since the first night I saw you and you wouldn't tell me your name." he said and I sighed.

"Look, Phil, I'm sorry, but I have Heath. I also still can't get over that I am here because of a bet. I think that you and Wade both think of me as just a thing to be passed around or won." I said and he growled.

"Gaby, I don't think that; if I did you would be sleeping in my bed wearing nothing every night." He said and I slapped him for that one. I got ready to say something when he pushed me against the wall.

"You aren't supposed to hit people." He growled at me.

"I don't care! I am tired of this. You act like you have fun with me and then you refuse to talk to me for three week. I am tired of your bi-polar moods, gestures, and other problems. The only reason I am haven't run away yet is because of my brother." I said and he glared at me.

"Gaby, I like you and I wish that we didn't have to get to know in this way, but I don't want you to hate me." He hissed.

"Then try acting like a human being." I said and looked at me.

I was trying to figure out what was going through his mind when he kissed me. I was shocked as his lips crushed over mine. I had kissed him before and felt something different than I did this time. I was struggling to get away from him this time. He finally pulled away and I glared at him.

"I have a boyfriend." I hissed at him.

"And?" he asked me. I was shocked that he was acting like this; I didn't like this. I got ready to say something when his phone rang. He kept me pinned to the wall and answered his phone; I was going to scream when his hand clamped firmly over my mouth.

"Yeah, Randy, that's fine… see you tomorrow at work. I hope that Kelly feels better." He said and hung up. He looked at me and gave me a sick smile.

"You know, since you think that I am so mean, I should just call John back over and let him finish what he started, I should let the guys take turns with you, or I should just make you disappear." He said and now I was getting scared of Phil.

Phil POV

I watched as the color drained from Gaby's face. She finally realized that I really did have control over her. I liked her a lot, but she wasn't going to realize it. She just wanted Heath and I hated that.

"Please don't." she whispered and I smirked.

"I had every intention of treating you nicely, taking care of you, and hoping that one day you would see that I really do like you. I realize now that it's not going to happen." I said and I hated that realization. I was so much better for her than Heath was or ever could be.

"I'll be good, I promise." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't buy that… you have been given everything you ever wanted. You have always been popular, pretty, and probably broken a lot of hearts on the way. I realized now that I do know the real you and I don't like it." I said.

"I'm not like that… I don't want to break anyone's heart… I…" she was saying.

"Shut up!" I snapped as I applied more pressure to her wrist. I could tell that I was getting to her and probably no one had ever not given her what she wanted.

"Please, stop." She said as tears started to drip on her cheeks.

"Crying doesn't help." I said as I leaned in and started to nibble on her neck; she tensed and tried to pull away. I continued down her shoulder and smirked when I felt her relax a little.

"You seem like you want to enjoy this." I whispered as I ran the tip of my tongue up the side of her neck. She shook her head no and I didn't believe her.

"No?" I asked her and I saw that she had her eyes closed tightly.

"Just because you close your eyes doesn't mean you can't feel what I'm doing to you." I said as I started to suck on her collarbone. I bit down on her and she whimpered as she tried to get free again. I was just trying to decide how far I wanted to go with this and how far I should go with this.

**A/N: Will Phil stop?**


	9. Why

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, VIXXY VAMPIRE, and xmyheartshine- Thank for reviewing!**

Phil POV

I was nibbling on Gaby's neck and she tasted of alcohol and salt… not the combination that I like. I leaned up and looked at her; she finally opened her eyes when she realized I had stopped doing stuff. I looked into her eyes and they looked more conflicted than I felt. I stepped away from her and she let out a breath that she had been holding.

"Go shower." I said and let her go. She slipped away and I sighed. I got ready to go upstairs when someone knocked on the door. I didn't know who it was since Randy and Kelly weren't coming. I opened the door to find Vince and Paul standing there.

"Hey, we saw your lights on and I wanted to stop by." He said and I nodded as I let them inside. I could hear the shower running and knew that Gaby would be in there for awhile.

"Gaby just got into the shower." I said as they sat down.

I was sitting there talking to them about everything. Vince had big plans for us and he even wanted to expand to another city. I had been fighting for him for the last six years and I knew that he always wanted this to succeed. We were talking when I heard the shower turn off and Vince smiled.

"I wanted to talk to Gaby." He said and I nodded.

"I will go get her." I said and walked upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door and got no response.

"Gaby, Vince and Paul are here. He wants to see you so hurry up." I said.

"Ok." came a soft reply out of the bathroom.

I walked back downstairs and sat back down.

"She is coming." I said and we went back to talking.

Gaby POV

I was coming downstairs and I heard them talking. I heard Vince telling Phil that he was glad that he had kept his hands to himself. He didn't want Phil hurting me because it would only make things worse. I looked down at my wrist and sighed. I had large bruises from where he had been holding onto me.

I walked downstairs and Vince hugged me. I pulled away and he saw my arms. He glared at Phil and Paul stood up.

"Phil!" Vince roared and I flinched at the sounds of his voice.

"It wasn't Phil." I quickly said and they all looked at me. Phil even looked surprised that I had said that.

"Who was it?" Paul asked me.

"One of the guys got rough at the bar tonight. He kept trying to pull me over the bar when Nattie was in the back getting stuff. Phil was the one who actually stopped him. He had come over to get some water and saw the guy messing with me. I just didn't realize that I had these bruises until right now." I said and Vince sighed.

"You helped her?" he asked Phil and I looked at Phil. I knew that he wasn't going to tell on himself, but I also didn't know if he would change the story on me.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't like how the guy was treating her." He said.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Paul asked.

"Because Mark was dealing with another asshole and I wasn't worried about it once Phil set the guy straight." I said and he nodded.

"Next time, just tell us." Vince said and I nodded.

We sat around and talked a little more. I made some drinks for them and they left around 2 am. I was cleaning up when I saw Phil bolt upstairs and then I heard him throwing up in the bathroom. I finished up and grabbed a wet cloth. I heard water running and the toilet flush. I walked in there and he was laying on the bathroom floor. I sat in the floor and put his head in my lap. I slowly started to wipe his face off as he took deep breaths.

Phil POV

I couldn't believe that Gaby was being this nice to me. I didn't deserve it and I had no idea why she didn't try to get me in trouble.

"You know, if you had told Vince it was me, he might have let you end the bet now." I said and she laughed.

"Right, key word, might… he was in on this so I doubt that he would just let it end like that." She said and I looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell him it was me?" I asked her as she put the cloth on my forehead.

"Because I wanted you to see that I am not the made up person you think I am… I wanted you to know that I do appreciate that you treat me like a human being, but I also want you to understand that it hurt when you treated me like a thing to be won." She said and I sighed.

"I know and I realize that… especially when you covered for me. You are probably one of the nicest people I know and I never meant to hurt you." I said as she looked at me.

"I just wish you wouldn't act out of anger." She whispered and I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said as I took her wrist and kissed each one of them.

"Just please… don't do that again." She said and I knew that I had scared her.

"I won't." I said as a promise.

"Come on, you need to lay down." She said and I nodded as I sat up. She stood up and helped me up.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. She covered me up and I sighed.

"Gaby?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked me.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked her and I didn't get an immediately response.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Can you sleep in here in case I get sick again?" I asked her and I heard her sigh.

"Yeah, I can." She finally said and I felt the bed shift as she laid down.

I didn't fall asleep immediately because I was still feeling nasty. I was thinking about Gaby and about how much I had been an ass to her. I was going to make it up to her. I didn't want her to think I was a monster and I wasn't going to think that she was a spoiled brat.

I fell asleep listening to the rain outside and Gaby breathing softly. I just hoped that tomorrow was a better day.

**A/N: Please review**


	10. Actions

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, VIXXY VAMPIRE, and xmyheartshine- Thank for the reviews!**

Gaby POV

Phil and I didn't work the next night. Vince told me to take care of Phil since he was still sick. I was laying on the couch when he came downstairs late that afternoon.

"I hate food poisoning." He mumbled and I smirked.

"You want to try and eat something?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sit down." I said as he sat on the recliner.

I walked in there and came back out with some burnt toast. He looked at me and grimaced.

"Did you all of a sudden forget how to cook?" he asked me and I smirked.

"No, here, I promise it will help. They use charcoal all the time in the hospital to clear up toxins." I said and he sighed.

"Look, eat it or don't, but I felt as bad as you look… I think I would at least get one piece down." I said as I sat in on his lap.

"Did you just tell me I looked like shit?" he asked me.

"Nope, death warmed over is a more accurate definition." I said and he smirked.

I was watching TV and I saw him give in and ate the toast before falling asleep in the recliner. I covered him up and cleaned up the dish when someone knocked on the door. I sighed and went to open it; I found John at the door.

"What?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"How's Phil?" he asked me and I really didn't want to be talking to him with Phil asleep. I knew that John was capable of doing anything.

"Fine." I said and he nodded.

"So, he isn't sick from the stuff I put in his drink last night?" he asked me and my eyes got wide.

"You…" I was saying when he grabbed me. I got ready to scream when he clamped his hand firmly over my mouth.

"I'm what? An opportunist? Absolutely." He said and I was struggling harder.

He walked in and shut the door with me struggling in his arms. We walked into the living room and he saw Phil asleep in the recliner and I was trying to get free as his hand clamped tighter around my mouth.

"No, use dear." John said as he dragged me out the backdoor. I knew that anything could happen out here. I was struggling when he slammed me down on the patio. My head hit the concrete and everything was now blurry.

"Struggling won't get you anywhere." He said and I kept on trying as he swatted me away.

I was helpless and he pushed my shorts down. I kept trying to scream or cry but everything hurt so bad. I felt the worse pain when he pushed inside of me and I still couldn't make a sound. He finally got done and I rolled over on my side. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I cried.

"I told you not to fight me." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I watched him walk inside as the pain finally took over and everything went black.

Phil POV

I woke up and nothing felt right in my house. I got up to see the front door wide open and I looked around. I didn't see Gaby. I knew that she wasn't dumb enough to run away. I shut the door and looked outside; I panicked when I saw Gaby laying on the patio. I ran out there and was pissed immediately at what I found. She was laying on her side, most of her clothes were ripped up, she had blood on her legs, in her hair, and looked very pale.

I picked her up and carried her inside. I laid her on my bed and grabbed a rag. I started to clean the blood off her face and I wanted to know what happened.

"Gaby?" I asked her when she made a noise.

"Come on, baby, wake up." I said as she opened her eyes. She had bruises around her mouth and on her arms.

"What happened?" I asked her as she started to cry. I held her in my arms and tried to get her to calm down. I felt horrible for not stopping whatever happened to her.

"Baby, tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"He… he came back." she said and I didn't know what she meant.

"Who?" I asked her.

"He put something in your stuff last night to make you sick and then he came back to finish what he started." She said and I held her closer as she clung to me.

"Who is he?" I asked her again as she buried her head in my chest.

"John." She sobbed and I immediately got pissed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." I said as I held her. She wasn't going to let me go and I hated to see her looking this pitiful. I finally convinced her to take a hot bath and ran her some water. I left her some clothes in the bathroom and she went in there.

I couldn't believe that John would sink that low and I knew that the only way to fix it was something that I couldn't give her. I sighed and called two people… one I knew could help me and the other I knew could talk to her.

Nattie POV

I knew that something was wrong when Phil called me and needed to me met him at his house tonight. I had been over there once, but I wasn't sure why he wanted me. I told Tyson what was going on and he told me to be careful. I headed over there as soon as work ended.

I got to the house and knocked on the door. Phil opened it a few minutes later and he looked very unhappy.

"Thanks for coming." He said and I nodded.

"She is upstairs second door on the left. I knew that she probably needed a girl to talk to right now." He said and I nodded as I ran up the stairs. I saw Vince and Paul in the kitchen and they looked more unhappy than Phil had been.

I knocked on the door and opened it up. Gaby was laying in the middle of a large bed with her knees pressed up to her chest. She looked at me and sat up when I walked into the room.

"Phil called and said that you needed help." I said as I hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked her as I saw bruises all over her face and arms.

"John attacked me." She said and I hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry… what happened?" I asked her.

She told me everything he had done to her and I grew sicker by the second from listening to her tell me. I really hated John and had absolutely no respect for him right now. I was talking to her when someone knocked on the door. We both looked at the door when Vince poked his head inside and I saw Gaby tense at his presence. I realized now that John had really done something to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Nattie, can you give us a minute?" he asked me and Gaby shook her head no.

"She needs to stay." Gaby said and he gave her a sympathetic look.

Vince talked her and she told him exactly what happened. Vince was livid at John and his actions. I had a feeling that Vince wasn't going to just let John walk away from this even if he was his best fighter.

**A/N: What should happen to John?**


	11. Help

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, sonib89, Sandrasmit19, VIXXY VAMPIRE, and xmyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing! I can tell that you all are really getting into the story and I am thankful to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

Phil POV

Vince had given Gaby the next few days off and I knew that Wade was off. I knew that Gaby probably needed Wade right now and he could do more for her than anyone could since he was her brother. She had nightmares that night and hadn't slept good. I knew that she needed him and I was going to take her over there tonight. I wasn't going to let her be here alone. I had already called Wade and told him I was bringing something by to him. He didn't sound pleased, but he also didn't know what happened to Gaby.

"Come on, babe, I'm taking you somewhere to stay while I'm at work." I said and she nodded. She hadn't eaten much or really done anything today. I couldn't understand how she felt, but I could be extremely sympathetic because she didn't deserve this.

I drove her to Wade's and I saw a small smile on her face when we pulled up. I walked up to the door with her and she looked at me.

"Thanks, Phil, I'm sorry if I was ever a bitch." She said and I hugged her as much as I could without freaking her out.

"It's not like I was easy to get along with." I said and handed her a bag. She looked at me confused.

"Just come to work with Wade tomorrow or I can come get you sooner. I just know that you need time with your brother." I said and she hugged me. I smiled as she knocked on the door. Wade opened it a second later and he looked happy at first, but then pissed. Gaby noticed the change and stepped back against me.

"What happened?" he roared and I felt her tense as I put my hand on her arm.

"Calm down, and step inside." I said and Gaby nodded at the suggestion. He did and I shut the door. He tried to hug Gaby, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Wade, there is something that Gaby needs to talk to you about, but first, I need her to stay with you tonight." I said and he nodded.

"What happen, Gabes?" he asked her.

She looked at me and I nodded.

"He is going to understand." I said and Wade now look very worried.

"John… attacked me last night." She said with shaky breaths and Wade got mad.

"You can't do that… he really hurt her." I said to Wade as he froze. He understood in that moment what I meant by hurt her. He slowly pulled Gaby to him and he immediately started bawling.

"I'll see ya later." I mouthed and Wade nodded as he held his little sister. I felt awful for her because nothing was going to be easy, especially being around guys.

I got to work and went to Vince's office. I walked in and he looked at me.

"Is she alright?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, he really hurt her." I said and he was mad.

"I want a fight with him in the cage. I want to be able to pick who helps me and then I want him gone." I said and Vince looked at me.

"I can give you the match, but he is my best fighter." Vince said.

"Then some of us will leave." A voice said and Phil and I both looked up to see Tyson, Randy, Stephen, and Mark standing in the doorway.

"Look, Vince, John hasn't been a great influence since he came back and now him attacking an innocent girl… it isn't right. I won't work for someone who just let's that slide." Mark said and I was surprised because Mark and Vince had worked together for a long time.

"Fine, I will make sure that John is gone, after you get the cage match. I need to see Heath." He said an I nodded.

I told Heath to go see Vince and I found out that Vince sent him to Wade's. I knew that she needed him even if I wish that it was me that could fix the problem.

"He really attacked her?" Dave asked me and I put my stuff down and I nodded.

I was talking to them when Kelly came up to me.

"Is she ok?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, she is at Wade's tonight, but he really hurt her." I said and Kelly nodded.

Heath POV

I had gone to see Vince and he had given me the night off. I was surprised since I was off last night as well. I knew that Wade was off as well and I didn't think that he was doing anything. I knocked on the door and he answered it a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Vince gave me the night off, so I came to hang out with you." I said and he nodded.

"Are you doing something?" I asked him and he sighed as he looked behind him. I peaked around and saw Gaby sitting on the couch.

"Is that Gaby?" I asked him and started by him. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I want to see her." I said and I was confused why he was keeping her from me now.

"She isn't herself right now." She said.

"I don't care. I want to see my girlfriend." I said and he sighed.

"Look…" he was saying.

"Wade?" a voice said and I could see Gaby behind him.

"Just let him in… he will find out eventually." She said and I looked at him.

"Don't scare her." He said and I was really confused.

I walked in and went to hug her but she moved. I looked down and saw some bruises on her face, her arms, and legs.

"Gabes, what happened to you? Did Phil hurt you?" I asked her and she shook her head no as Wade put an arm around her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John… he… he… raped me." She said as she broke down and Wade pulled her in for a hug. I was pissed, but I realized that I couldn't do anything without hurting or scaring her. I slowly pulled her into my arms and let her cry.

"I'm sorry that anyone hurt you." I whispered as I carried her to the couch. I held her until she fell asleep in my arms. I wasn't going to let her go for any reason. I sat there when Wade walked up to me.

"I just got off the phone with Phil. He has a cage match set up with John and he wants us in there with him." He said and I held her tighter.

"I want to kill him." I said and Wade nodded.

"Me too. You can stay in the guest bedroom with her." He said and I nodded.

I carefully carried her into the bedroom. I held her that night as she slept and I felt so much rage when I had to stop her from crying in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare. I wanted to kill John and no one was going to stop me.

**A/N: Will Heath kill John?**


	12. Happy

**A/N: I only own Gaby. **

**miamitravel, sonib89, gabriella manning, Sandrasmit19, VIXXY VAMPIRE, and xmyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

**gabriella manning- thanks for the idea and inspiration for the story. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!  
**

Gaby POV

I went to work the next day and Vince seemed shocked to see me back so soon. I needed something to get it off my mind, but it didn't help that everyone knew. Nattie, Kelly, and Mickie were very helpful. Mark also wasn't going to take his eyes off me tonight and I was somewhat grateful for that. I was cleaning up the bar when someone walked over.

"Gabes?" a voice said and I looked up to see Phil standing there.

I smiled and gave him a small hug over the bar.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"I still feel bad… I should have…" he was saying.

"Phil, please don't… you didn't know what he was going to do. No one did; I am just thankful that you were there to help me." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"I wanted to let you know that he is going to be here tonight." He said and I gripped the side of the bar.

"He is going to be in the cage with me, Wade, and Heath tonight." He said and I looked at him in shock.

"Vince gave me the fight and John is gone after tonight." He said and I smiled as I hugged him. I had something to smile about if John was going to be gone after tonight.

I watched the whole night and I never saw John until he got into the cage. I saw Phil, Wade, and Heath go after him; it was much like wolves attacking their prey. They were methodical and took their time hurting him. I couldn't help but enjoy it. They were declared the winners and John wasn't moving; I couldn't help but smile when they had to pull his ass out of the cage.

"Feel better?" Nattie asked me and I smiled.

"A little… it's nice to see vengeance every once and awhile." I said and she laughed.

"Well, here come your heros." She said and I hugged each of them.

"He won't be hurting anyone for awhile." Phil said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you, Gabes." Wade said and I looked at Heath. He pulled me in for a small kiss and I was happy. I still had a lot to get over with what John had done to me, but at least right now, I was happy.

Phil POV

I was glad that Gaby looked happy and that John was gone. I knew that it wasn't right to keep Gaby at my house, especially after everything that had happened to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked towards the other side of the bar and I looked at her. The bruising was still there, but she had a better spirit about her today.

"Can you forgive me for everything I had done to you?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"I already told you that I did." She said and I nodded.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gabes." I said and handed her a piece of paper.

She looked at it and then looked up at me. She hugged me and I smiled at her.

"Seriously?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I can't keep you any longer. You don't deserve this, you should have to go back there, and Vince agreed to it as long as you, Wade, and Heath stay here for at least a year." I said and she hugged me.

"Phil, no matter what happened or will happen, you are a really nice guy, who just places bad bets." She said and I smiled.

"The guys already moved your stuff back to Wade's. He just doesn't know it yet." I said and she laughed.

"Thank you so much, Phil." She said and I nodded as she walked back towards them.

Heath POV

I was standing there with Wade, Nattie, and Tyson when Gaby walked up to us. She handed me a piece of paper and I looked at it. I realized that it was the bet Wade had made with Phil for her.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's over. I can come home." She said and I hugged her.

"You can?" Wade asked her and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, this is the piece of paper you signed and I have it so I'm free." She said and Wade hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that I did that to you Gabes." He said and I nodded.

"Me too, and next time Wade… I will kill you if you do something stupid like this again." She said and he nodded.

Wade POV

Gaby got to come back home, but she didn't stay for long. She and Heath got married six months later and moved in down the street. We were all still working for Vince; I wasn't sure if I wanted to after the John incident, but after no one had heard from him in a while… we didn't worry about him coming back.

I knew that I had the best sister in the world and I knew that I was a great fighter, but I just needed to learn how to made better bets.

**A/N: The End! Hope you liked it. **


End file.
